Ave Maria
by Shuusui11-11Blade
Summary: La Corda D'oro one shots! Enjoy ! (or don't. depends on your opinion o.o) TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Panic

Me: Weeee~~ New story :D

Shimizu: Shuusui...sem...pai... *head starts falling*

Me: *poke poke* o.o Shimizu-kun?

Shimizu: *blinks* Ah... gomen...na...sai... *head falls again*

Me: *blinks* Shimizu-kuuuunn~~

Shimizu: *blinks again* Gomen... na... *falls asleep*

Me: ...

Fuuyumi: Ano... *sputters nervously* I... eetto... I think...

Me: *loses patience* OUT WITH IT! _

Fuuyumi: *eyes go wide* *stares at ground in fear*

Shimizu: *wakes up* Ohayo... Shuusui-sempai... Fuuyumi...

Me: Ohh~ You're up! :D What were you trying to tell me?

Shimizu: *blinks* Oh... just that... you still have... Forevermore... don't...forget... *goes to sleep*

Me: *sweatdrops* Heh... So you remembered o.o *sprinkles dust* amnesia dust! :D

Tsukimori: *facepalms* ... Shuusui doesn't own La Corda D'oro or the characters... enjoy... if that's possible... *mumbles* why am I even here? I should be practicing...

P.S. Gomen, mina-san! I really wanted to write this, but its prettyyy late here... So gomen if its super fail and super short..! Please enjoy :D (and review~ o.o)

Chapter one: Panic

Hino ran out of the school, carefully carrying her violin with her. 'Oh crud oh crud oh crud..! I totally forgot today was Tsukimori-kun's birthday! I have to get him a present... ohhh c-'

Before being able to escape the school gates Yunoki appeared with his oh-so-natural smile. Wait no, scratch that, his oh-so-natural-yet-not-real smile. "Hino-san, would you like a ride~?"

Hino still some-what in Lala land took several seconds to reply, "Ano, no thank you, Yunoki-sempai."

"I insist~" Yunoki purred as he pulled Hino into the car

Yunoki's "body-guards" whispered amongst each otehr in the background, "Why is Hino always getting pulled into Yunoki-sama's car? She can barely even play the violin."

"You couldn't play your instruments perfectly when you started either," Tsukimori said coldly.

The "queen" sputtered, "Why... but... it... it's not the same!"

Tsuchuira snorted, "Not the same? It's exactly the same."

"I didn't need your help, Tsuchuira."

"I wasn't helping you. I was defending Hino."

Tsukimori frown deepened, "What's the difference."

"Oh, did you just admit you were defending Hino?"

Tsukimori's mask refused to show his rage.

Meanwhile...

Hino gasped, "Yunoki-sempai, are you serious?!"

Yunoki smiled, obviously still in his mask, "Of course, Hino-san~~ I want the best for you at this little birthday celebration."

Still in awe Hino stared at the beatifuly dress, "Yunoki-sempai... I... I couldn't..."

Slipping out of his mask Yunoki leaned in closer, "You can and you will, that is final. Now go pick out something to match with it."

Hino gulped and nodded, heading off deeper into the women's section. Having left behind the now surrounded Yunoki-_'sama'_, Hino looked around for something simple to match her dress. She couldn't have Yunoki buying her two expensive things. The dress alone was $975 (american dollars).

Having finally decided on a handpurse Hino went to find Yunoki, who was surrounded by a sea of teenagers.

Walking into the sea - maybe it was a forest... there was a lot of hisses - of people Hino stumbled into Yunoki, who caught her gracefully, "Hino-san, you must be careful."

_Ohhhh, so sweet! He caught that girllll~~_

"Heh... Ano... Thank you, Yunoki-sempai..."

Hino sweat dropped.

"You're _oh so _welcome, Hino-san~"

Hino sweat dropped again.

"Ne, Tsuchuira, do you know where Kaho-chan is?"

Tsuchuira looked up from the piano, "Last I checked Yunoki dragged her off somewhere."

Hihara frowned, "She better come back soon. The party will start without her otherwise."

"I'm sure she'll be back in time.  
Shimizu walked into the classroom like a zombie, surprising the already antsy Fuuyumi, "Ah... ano... Shimizu-kun... pl...plea...please p..put the things on... on the... ta..table..."

Not noticing as Fuuyumi turned a dark red Shimizu walked towards the table and put the supplies down. Along with his head and consciousness.

About an hour later:

"Kaho-chan, you look so... gorgeous! Err... not that you don't normally," Hihara stated.

"etto... Thank you, Hihara-sempai... Yunoki-sempai took me out to buy this..."

As if on cue Yunoki walked into the room with a suit that would make the fangirls have a nosebleed.

"Yu...Yunoki! Sugeeeeiiii~~!"

Yunoki smiled at his best friend, "Thank you, Kazuki. And you look beautiful, hino-san."

"Thank you, Sempai..."

Looking at the floor - to avoid showing her blushing face to Yunoki - she checked the present she had for Tsukimori. She hoped he would like it.

Timeskip again -fwooooooshhhh- :

Tsukimori hid his suprise when he received the present from Hino, "Etto... Thank you."

under the blue wrapping paper a small music box was revealed. Ignoring the childish whispers from Hihara, Tsukimori twisted the knob thingy (sorry I don't know what it's called) and opened the box. Which slowly started playing Ave Maria.

"Eetto... I hope its not too weird.. I couldn't think of any-"

Tsukimori cut Hino off, "I like it. Thank you."

"Eh, you really do?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"Ah... of course... Well, happy birthday~!"

END

Me: What did you think?! :D

Tsukimori: That was a very weird present.

Me: *frowns* Why?

Tsukimori: A music box? Why-

Me: *throws pillow* Shaush~ ._. Anyway hoped you liked it! ^_^

Tsukimori: *mumbles* I still don't know why I'm here.

Yunoki: *smiles* Just enjoy yourself, Tsukimori~

Me: Yunokiiii~~~~ :D

Yunoki: *turns and smiles at me* Hello, Shuusui-san~

Me: Hehe~ Hi~ :

Tsukimori: Teeny bopper..

(or however that's spelled/said 0.o)

Me: Oh shaddap . *throws pencil*

Yunoki: *smiles at audience* Please review~

Background:

"Stop throwing things at me!"

"Meannnniiiieee!" *continues throwing*


	2. Annoyance

Yunoki: Hello, everyone~

Hihari: 0.0 Why are you doing the intro?

Yunoki: Shh~ Shuusui-san is sleeping. *points to sleeping body*

Hihara: *whispers* Ohhh…

Tsuchuira: =='' we told her to sleep…

Yunoki: *smiles* Shuusui doesn't own La Corda D'oro or the characters, except her own~

Hihara: *says a little too loudly* please review! :D

Chapter two: Annoyance

Ayame bit into her lip as Tsukimori played the violin, _Oh whyyyy… Why did _he _have to be here?!_

"Miss, are you alright? Your lip is bleeding."

Waving off the servant Ayame silently slipped back into the crowd. This was just grand. To start off her visit she was dragged to a weird school, forced to play the violin, then dragged back home. No hugs, no joyous screams.

"Ayame-san!" Hino called out to her friend.

Looking behind her Ayame saw the red-headed violin player, "Kahoko, I didn't know my sister brought you here."

"Ehh… more like I brought Fuuyumi-chan."

Ayame looked behind Hino, her twin sister being revealed, "Shoko, why are you hiding?"

"Ano… eetto…"

Rolling her eyes Ayame walked off ignoring the crowd around her.

Ayame put the violin to her neck and tightened the bow. Closing her eyes she started playing Swallow-tail, the first song she had learned.

After finishing it she opened her eyes, gasping as she saw Tsukimori's brown eyes.

"Ayame Fuuyumi, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"Tsukimori Len, I didn't want to see you again."

"I'd have to say the same."

With that Tsukimori left Ayame with her violin and her thoughts.

"Hmph… Of all people to be in the town my family lives in. Simply… simply…"

"Infuriating?" suggested Yunoki.

Ayame nodded, "Yes, simp- Wait, when did you get here?"

Yunoki smiled, "I've been here for a long time."

Frowning, Ayame decided to ignore Yunoki and packed up the violin. She couldn't wait till she could leave. Just a few more days.

Hino sighed as she put the violin down, "I can't figure this part out..."

"Relax your body, you're too tense," Tsukimori said from the doorway.

Taking Tsukimori's advice, Hino picked her violin back up and tried playing again. After several minutes she finally played the part she had difficulty with. "Wow… Thank you, Tsukimori-kun."

"The only reason I helped you was because you might become an annoyance to others, and myself."

"Heh… Either way… Oh! That reminds me, what's with you and Ayame-san? You guys avoided each other and all costs it seemed."

Tsukimori's frown deepened (if that's possible), "It doesn't matter."

Kiera (another violin player) appeared and put her arm around Tsukimori's shoulders, "Even if it doesn't matter, please tell~~ I'm quite curious myself."

"I-"

"I wasn't asking."

Tsukimori's eyes narrowed, "She's an annoyance. That's all."

Kiera snorted, "That much is obvious, but why is she an annoyance~?"

"Why does it matter? I'm leaving."

Smirking some-what contentedly, Kiera turned to Hino, "Hmm~? Have you finally become interested in Tsukimori-kun, Hi-no san~?" She emphasized the two syllables.

Hino's face turned red, "What?! No, no of course not! Besides, I'm merely an annoyance to him, so even if I did like him…"

Hino's face turned even redder. Packing up her things she ran out of the room.

"Annoyance, eh?"

END

Kiera: The author is still sleeping. How un-responsible.

Tsukimori: I'll have to agree with Kiara for once.

Kiera: *grins* You said you'd never agree on anything with me, Tsu-ki-mor-i-kun~

Tsukimori: *frowns* stop drawing out peoples' names.

Kiera: Hehe, you dodged everything I just said~

Me: *wakes up* *groans at loud argument* Ugh. Well hope you enjoyed this. I'll get into the backstory later on. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Maybe not… *falls back asleep*

Lili: Please review!


	3. Ayame and Tsukimori

Me; MWAHAHA, I HAVE RETURNED.

Tsukimori: - stares at me - … go back to sleep.

Me: - psychotic grin – I WILL NEVER SLEEP! MWAHAHA!

Kashino: … she NEEDS to sleep… I'm not even supposed to be here.

Hiruma: - chews on bubble gum – Freaking writer, I'm not supposed to be here either.

Me: - maniacally grinning in the background – THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MARVELOUS!

Hiruma: Kekeke, if it's not I'll tell everyone your secret.

Tsukimori: -annoyed- I thought we were trying to get her to sleep?

Hiruma: Che, I never said that. –also has a psychotic grin on his face-

Kashino: … am I the only sane one here?

Note: I DO NOT OWN THIS. EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS. NO, I'M NOT INSANE. MAYBE.

Chapter three: Ayame and Tsukimori

The past was the past. No need to live in it, think about it, or remember it. move forward, chin up, keep moving. It wasn't important that Tsukimori had ruined Ayame's dream as a child. She had found a new one, and she loved it. It was only natural to figure that she wouldn't have to see that stupid moron again. Oh if only lady luck was on her side. She _had _met him again. To her absolute horror she had see him. In town. Where her family lived. Oh joy. Not only was lady luck not on her side, she also frowned upon her. She had to do a duet with him. Yes. _Him._ That horrible excuse for a human being.

"Ayame-san, are you alright?" Hino asked.

Dull eyes full of boredom looked at Hino, "I'm fine, Hino-san. I just need some rest."

The redhead smiled, "Ah, I'm sorry. Here's the key to our room. We're number 887A, floor twenty-two."

The silver headed girl thanked Hino and walked towards the elevator. Again, lady luck frowned upon her.

"Fuuyumi Ayame," a dull cold voice filled Ayame's ears.

"Tsukimori Len," she replied with a curt nod.

She didn't bother to turn around and fill her eyes with the sight of the cold blue-haired man. Nor did she bother to make conversation with him as they entered the elevator. Of course, for some reason, her polite side took over her rational side.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun, do you want to choose the song for the duet?"

She doesn't turn her head to look at him, she just stands and listens.

"It does not matter to me."

The elevator door opened on the third floor, revealing a blond-headed girl. Sunglasses covered her eyes, but even so you could see her deep dark yellow eyes. She gave a lopsided grin, "Tsukimori-san, Ayame-_chan_."

Twitch.

"Kiera-san."

Tsukimori merely nods at her exsistance.

The blond-headed girl put her shoulders around Ayame, "Ne, you two need a song to play? I could give you an American one."

Ayame looks at her and, against her brain telling her not to, turns to look at Tsukimori, "What do you think, Tsukimori-kun?"

He nods slightly.

"Then here ya go. It's a song from a well-known game in America. A famous youtuber did a duet with it. Some others might have to, dunno though."

Kiera hands Ayame a cd and music sheets, "Well my stop is here. See you."

The blond girl picks up her bags and exits on the twelfth floor. What business did she have here?

A tense smile forms on Ayame's lips, "Tsukimori-kun, would you like to come to Kahoko and my room? We could practice this, if you like it."

He gives a curt nod. Couldn't he voice himself with words?

TIMEEEEE SSSKKIIPPP!

The two violins played together elegantly. The violinists were so engrossed in playing that they didn't notice when the red-head entered.

She clapped, "That was beautiful, Ayame-san, Tsukimori-kun!"

Ayame jumps at the sound of Hino's voice, "Ah, Kahoko."

"Kaho-chan."

"Hehe, I can't wait to her you two on stage!"

Ayame places her violin in the case and nods, "Tsukimori-kun, you can come by anytime to practice."

A blond enters the room lazily, another blond following, "he can even come by to not practice. Kaho-chan would die if she didn't see her boyfriend!"

"K-Kiera-san!"

Shimizu, the lazy blond, blinks at the scene, "Kaho-sempai… Shouldn't… you… practice…?"

In the background Tsukimori has a light tiny of pink on his cheeks, but not enough for it to be visible. Not even the all-seeing Kiera could notice.

Ayame sighs in annoyance, for some reason feeling much more comfortable around Tsukimori. Although, she still didn't like him. Even if it was her own selfishness that blamed him for her giving up on her dream.

"Well, out you go," Ayame shoos everyone except herself and Hino out of the room.

A giggle is heard on the otherside of the door, "Tsukimori-kun, you knoowww you love herrr."

"Shut up."

Ayame looks over to the redhead, her face turning a dark red, "Haaa, so you are dating. Who knew that cold-hearted moron had such an emotion as love."

"Ayame-san!"

The silver-haired girl grins and lays down on the bed. Sleep soon welcoming her with warm arms.

MORE TIME SKIPPING! :D

Your current location: The night of the performance.

Whispers were heard through-out the room, "What song is that?"

"Isn't the boy cute? Hehe!"

"The girl isn't too bad either."

"But still, what is that song?"

Kiera pops some candy into her mouth, "They did pretty good, don't you think so, Kaho-_chin_?"

Hino nods, not noticing that Kiera switched the "chan" to "chin". The song was elegant, and so were the violinists playing.

_**ENDDDDD!**_

Hiruma: … -twitches- -vein popping out- -starting to reach for gun- GET THE FREAKING WRITER OFF OF ME.

Me: -continues to sleep soundly-

Kashino: … We're still not supposed to be here. We're from two different animes/mangas…

Tsukimori: … this is what happens when we let her write at 3am when she should be doing school.

Ichigo: Ne, Kashino, where are we? This doesn't look like St. Marie- EH, WHY'S THERE AN ELF HERE?!

Hiruma: -last straw- -grabs gun and shoots at Ichigo- I'M NOT A FREAKING ELF.

Kashino: … again I'm the only sane one here.

Me: -talking in sleep- review… if you want… -zzzzzz-

Yunoki: -smiles- If you're wondering what the song was it is this one:  watch?v=KA8a5qibUJU

Hihara: Some of the info may be wrong because Shuusui-chan was tired! Please let it slide!


End file.
